The Only Promise That Remains
by COOPERZ
Summary: Over 15 years ago was the last time they saw each other. Torn apart by tragedy, now they are reunited by the world that blinded them. With a secret Natalie Gibbs moves to LA to join the NCIS team there. What happens when Callen sees her? C/OC
1. introduction

I've always wanted to try my hand at an NCIS story but I never got that into but dude NCIS LA I love it!!!!!!!!!!!! So I need to know if you, the readers, the most important people ever want this story to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCSI LA or its characters, plot, and all that jazz

Prologue

New York 1995 N POV

I slowly woke up from one of the best sleeps I've had in a while. I felt the sun shine on my face. The soft sheets tickle my naked body and the cold side of the bed. Opening my eyes, I looked over to my right to find the spot next to me vacant. I sat up and looked around the room

"Good you're awake"

He said walking from the washroom, dressed except his button up was open showing his well-defined chest. He, he as in G. Callen. Just G. he doesn't know his first name. The man is gorgeous his dark hair, piercing eyes and sexy smile. I was in too deep already but there was no getting out, not for me and definitely not yet.

I wrapped the sheet around my body then walked up to him. He bent his head down to touch his lips against mine. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes and noticed it, that look of guilt. I sighed and brought my arms down to my sides

"You got a call didn't you?" I asked disappointed. Cal or that's what I've come to call him over that last 5 years, grabbed my hands and brought them back around his neck.

"Yeah this morning. You looked like you were finally sleeping so I let you. Please don't be mad. Next time I get time off I'll track you down." He looked deep into my eyes, I felt my heart melting

"Damn. You're lucky you're hot." He chuckled and brought me in for another sweet, slow kiss

"I love you" he said stroking my cheek. I smiled up at him

"I love you too." I sat down on the bed and watched as he continued to pack

"Where are you going this time?" I asked heart broken

"I'm going to Italy and this is my first mission without your father" I laughed

"Wow you've finally escaped the clutches of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. How did you survive?" I asked teasingly. He walked over to me and pulled me up to him

"I had a very beautiful, young woman there to help me through it. I remember the first time I met you." I smirked

"Oh really?" He kissed the palm of my hand

"Yeah. Five years ago, I was assigned to work with your father, he was to train me. It was Christmas and we were working in Miami, you flew down to surprise your father but he was so deep I had to entertain you until we brought the guy down. The first time when I saw you I felt my heart stop. You were coming off of the escalator in the airport."

I sighed dreamily "You sure they need you in Italy? What if you were suddenly kidnapped?" he laughed and kissed my nose

"They'd probably call you to find me" I nodded

"It's a perfect plan then. I'd just never find you" he started doing his shirt up

"One hole in the foolproof plan" I stood my ground

"And what might that be?" He smirked

"They'd phone your father to help you" My face dropped

"Damn forgot about him. How does he always ruin great things?"

Once he was packed, he dropped his duffle at the door then walked back to me. I held in the tears of sadness that flowed through me whenever we had to say goodbye. He caressed my face and looked over my face just like every other time. We kissed then held each other for a moment. I stepped back and wiped my eyes

"I love you"

"I love you too" he kissed my forehead then picked his bag from the ground and was about to walk out the door.

"Cal!" he turned around. I ran over and kissed him once more

"Keep your head up" he smiled

"Only when I'm dodging bullets" I winked at him then he returned it.

I stood there for a couple minutes then walked over to the window. I waited and watched him walk out of the hotel and into a cab. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I broke down crying. Normally I would let a tear or two slip but this time was different. I felt nervous, like there was a knot in my stomach. I knew something bad was going to happen.

A month later

I was back in my usual work routine, right now as fate would have it I was working with my father and his newest partner to find a missing Marine in Chicago. I was on surveillance watching the suspect meddle with a group of young women. I took a drink before hearing my father's voice in my ear

"Natalie come back to the hideout." I turned away from the suspect as if I was going for something in my purse

"No way we are to damn close. Dad I have this."

"I know that but I need to tell you something" His tone of voice change almost like a sympathetic one

"Alright I'm on my way back."

I gathered my things and walked back to the run down apartment building we had been staying at. I walked into the room to find Jenny, my father's partner looking at me with sad eyes and my father guiding me to the couch.

"Ok I'm officially freaked out what is going on?" Jenny turned away and when I looked at Dad, he looked like he was going to cry

"It's Callen." my head tilted to the side. I thought Dad didn't know about me and Cal. If he found out then why would it make him cry?

"What about him?" I kept my voice strong and confident. My Dad stroked my hair

"He's dead"

At that moment with two little words, my world had come crashing down. I felt my heart tighten and my stomach turn. I ran for the bathroom as I felt my lunch come up. I flushed the toilet then sat with my back against the wall. The tears came falling down and the sobs rocked my body. I sat in that room for hours with my father holding me in his arms. Jenny went to finish the mission I had started.

C POV

Italy 1995

I had bee working on this undercover op for a month now and we hadn't been getting any closer. I should have just stayed in New York with Natalie. I met up with the suspected drug kingpin. We shook hands but something seemed different, he had a glint in his eye. Before I knew it, he had snapped his fingers and over ten of his henchmen surrounded me. I looked around me, all blocking my way out. I looked back to the king pin.

"Look what I found Mr. Lock, or should I say Agent Callen." he threw my badge at me along with my partners

I looked from my partner's bloody badge to him

"What did you do with my partner?" The king pin laughed

"The same thing I'm going to do to you Agent Callen."

He pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. Suddenly a blast of white, hot pain filled my body.

"Throw him to the fishes" the king pin ordered

The pain increased as two men grabbed my arms and legs. This was my end I knew it now. I should have stayed with Natalie. I just have to remember her smile. Her picture filled my mind. There we go just focus on Natalie, focus on the good times.

I felt wind run across my body then the slap of the water hit me. The water envelope me and the water try to enter my mouth and nose. I was running out of air and the world kept getting darker and darker.

I could hear sounds, and feel something keep touching me. I could hear loud beeps. Faded again. This time when I came to I felt better, not so in pain. I looked around and figured out the beeping sound was my monitor. I was still too groggy, too weak. I looked over to see an older, American officer that had worked with me and Gibbs before. I groaned and tried to speak.

All that came out was "Gibbs" I had bee trying to ask about Natalie, have him tell her what happened. The man nodded catching the meaning on my word

"I'm sorry to tell you but Gibb's has been shot. From what I heard---" I started to fade but fought to stay awake just a couple minutes longer. I had to now if she was dead or alive, I needed to know

"Alive?" I could barely hear myself but the officer had his ear by my mouth.

"From what I heard no." he looked at me sadly.

"Sorry" he said backing out of the room

I stopped fighting; if she was gone, I wanted to be gone with her. I felt my heart being ripped out and I just let the darkness take me. My love was gone; there was nothing left to live for.

AN: I know a little angsty but it will get better I promise. Tell me how you feel about it. Reviews are love


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, guys just another chapter beause I can't get to sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA

Chapter 1

Washington 2009

N POV

I sat at home in my warm, comfy, worn armchair. I had just returned from a holiday with my daughter, Maddy. It was 15 years ago, I had found out I was pregnant with her, a month after I found out her father had died. That year had been an extremely hard one and more than once I thought about termination, I know I hate myself for thinking about it. But I kept her and now she's the best thing in my life. I picked up a picture of us, she looked like her father, she only had my hair and nose, everything else was Callen. I put the picture when a knock on my door distracted me.

Abby Sciuto, my best friend and the weirdest but adorable woman I have ever met. She had worked with my father for a year before I met her. She bounced in and following behind her was Tony DiNozzo, my other long time friend that worked with my father. I smiled

"You know what I just thought of? I meet all my friends through my father" Tony frowned

"That's sad" Abby smacked him on the head

"Tell us about your trip?" Abby asked plopping down on the couch. Tony and I joined her laying back and relaxing.

"It was gorgeous down there. Cuba is the best place on the earth"

"I thought that was New York?" Tony questioned and unknowingly to him my heart tightened. I waved it off and smiled

"Ok Cuba is the second best place ever. All the men there Abs. MMMMM I think I should move down there. All of them were tanned, buff and hardly wearing any clothes." Tony cuddled into my side

"And the girls?" he asked desperately

"They were equally hot and almost naked, some actually were pretty much naked," I swear I felt drool on my shoulder.

Abby laughed and cuddled up to my other side

"So tell me more. What about the parties? Did you hook up with any of these hot men?" I giggled at the thought but I frowned

"Nope. I had Maddy with me; we spent the whole trip together. You're forgetting she's 14 not an appropriate age to let loose in Cuba." Abby nodded

"Kids mess with all of the fun" Tony replied

"Hey, I love that kid more than you could ever know. She's my everything"

"Again that's sad" This time I slapped Tony causing him to double over. I turned to Abby

"So what happened when I was gone?" She got a wide smile on her face

"Gibbs and McGee went to LA. And you remember that guy I hooked up with at last year's convention?" I remembered her mentioning a cute surfer boy

"Yes." She got really excited

"Well Eric, he was working there. Apparently all the agents that work there are really cool. They even have a therapist working with them Nate something. I saw a picture of the group and these two guys were gorgeous. One was this chiselled, black god with the brightest smile I have ever seen made my legs turn into jelly, and his name was Sam. The other was just as gorgeous, he was tall, white, dark hair, dark eyes and a five o'clock shadow, his name was weird Callen, just Callen."

I jumped up with my heart racing a thousand times per minute. I looked at Abby trying to hold back the tears

"What did you just say?" Abby looked at Tony worried

"Callen" I gasped and held my stomach both Tony and Abby ran to me each supporting a side and walking me to my room. Maddy walked out of her room to see me doubled over and tears pouring out from my eyes. Abby and Tony placed me on my bed, kissed me head then left one Maddy told them she would keep them updated.

I just laid on my bed memories and the past pain coming back like a bus hitting me. Maddy sat in front of me and stroked my hair from my face. She held my hand and looked at me sadly

"Mom what's wrong? Tell me. I'm getting worried fast here." I shook my head

"Not yet. Tomorrow I promise." She nodded, kissed my hair then crawled behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry.

The next day I got showered and dressed early. The sadness and pain had turned into fire and anger. I kissed Maddy's head, told her not to go into school and left for work. I now worked with my father, Tony and Abby, along with Tim McGee Abby's ex-boyfriend and Ziva David. I drove like a maniac to get to the office. I spun into the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I stormed into the bullpen and looked at Tony who was half sleeping on his desk, he straightened up when he saw I was there

"Nat what happened last night?" I tried not to snap at Tony

"I tell you later. Where is he?" Tony knew instantly who I was talking about. He pointed up to the director's office

"With Vance" I nodded and went that why but bumped into Ziva

"Watch it Gibbs!" I turned to her with hatred in my eyes.

Ziva and I never got along, her brother killed my best friend Kate Todd and she worked with her brother at the time. The first day we fought in the middle of the bullpin, I had her pinned by the time Tony and McGee pulled us apart. We were both bleeding and torn apart. From then on, we tolerated each other for work but nothing more.

"Stay out of my way today David." I carried on up the stairs to Director Vance's office.

To mad and fired up, I busted through the door forgetting all about Vance. I spotted my father and angry tears fought to get out. I walked over and gave him one good punch

"How dare you! He was alive the entire time! You told me he died in Italy! How could you rip your own daughter's heart from her chest and let it bleed the rest of her life!? How could you?!" I waited for him to stand back up and look at me.

He saw the pain and tears that resurfaced from fifteen years ago. I saw the hurt in his eyes and the regret. He held his jaw where a bruise was forming.

"I'm sorry" my jaw dropped

"You're sorry? I was a good daughter. I never minded that you loved Kelly more than you ever loved me. And I never said anything about how you shut me out after they died but this? I never thought you hated me this much." I was shaking with anger. He was trying not to cry and I knew it

"I only found out he wasn't dead two weeks ago. When we went to LA. I was going to tell you-"

"Eventually right? You bastard. You couldn't stand I fell for your student. I loved Callen and you knew it!" I turned to Vance and took off my badge and gun. I set them down on the desk

"I quit." Without letting either men speak, I ran out of the room and back down to the bullpen.

"Tony! If you want to know then come with me" I called walking past him and to the elevator. Like I knew he would be Tony was on my heels.

The silence in the elevator was thick and unbearable. Tony turned to me

"It's about that Callen guy isn't it?" I nodded

"Yeah. It's a sad story so make sure you get some tissues from Abby." He chuckled. I didn't know how but I tried to joke making Tony feel better.

"Natalie! Tony!" Abby ran over and hugged us. She looked at me sadly

"Wanna talk about last night?" I nodded

"That's why I brought him."

"Hay!" Tony said pulling up chairs for me and him to sit in.

LA 2 weeks ago

C POV

Seeing Gibbs was a blast from the past but the pain he saw when he looked at me was new. His eyes filled with a sadness I hadn't seen from him since wife number 2. After our mission was over and he and McGee were returning to DC, Gibbs pulled me over.

"I need to talk to you now." We went up to the roof of our new office in LA

"Ok so what is it?" I asked crossing my arms. He looked at me sadly again. I was starting to get mad with that look.

"It's Natalie." My heart wrenched

"Why would you bring her up?" I instantly got angry

"She thinks your dead Callen." That was a slap to my face.

"Is this some sort of joke Gibbs? It's not funny" He looked like he was the one that was mad now

"No it's not. My daughter has been crying her eyes out for the last fifteen years because of you." I was confused, and distressed

"Gibbs she's been dead for fifteen years. How can she cry?" I yelled about to punch him. He looked confused

"No she's not. She thought you were dead." I stopped she thought I was dead? She wasn't? What was going on?

"Someone in Italy told me you were dead and I told her. No one told us you weren't." Gibbs continued as calm as always.

I slipped down the wall I was leaning on and put my head in my hands. I looked up at him pathetically

"That guy we worked with Granger, he told me she was dead. She was shot in some mission in Chicago." Gibbs shook his head

"That was me. I was shot in the back but I'm not dead."

"Where is she?" I had to know. Tonight I was going there. I had to se her. After all of this time.

"Right now she's on vacation with…" He stopped and looked conflicted, something that was definitely new for the great, stone Gibbs.

"With your daughter" He said quietly. My heart exploded daughter? I had a daughter? I had no words all I could do was point at my chest

"Mine?" I asked hopefully. Gibbs kicked my shoe

"I said that didn't I? Wake up and listen Callen or did all this California sun get to you?" There's the Gibbs I know. I shook my head and stood up

"She's fourteen almost fifteen, you do the math. Here she is." Gibbs pulled a picture of the two out from his jacket pocket. I took it and clung to it like it was my lifeline.

They looked beautiful, Natalie had hardly aged and my daughter… I don't even know her name. I looked up from the picture

"What's her name?" Gibb's smiled

"Madeline Mary Callen" My heart fluttered the way it used to.

Madeline looked just like her mother, they had the same hair and nose both so precious.

Gibbs opened the door and looked back at me

"Keep it I have lots more"

Washington present

N POV

"Oh dear god"

Abby pulled my head to rest on her chest. I had just finished telling them my story and the events that happened this morning. Tony was holding my hand and I'm pretty sure he was crying. Abby let go of my head and wiped her eyes with the pound of tissues that sat between them.

"Are you going to see him?" I nodded

"I have to. It's been too long and I've always thought about the what if's." Abby nodded tearfully

"So you're leaving me?" Tony and Abby asked in unison. They looked at each other than at me. I sighed

"Guys you've had me for the last 8 years, it's time for me to go with him. If he'll have me, I mean why he didn't contact me? Oh god never thought about this possibility, oh damn, negative thoughts, negative thoughts." I slapped my head and tried to push those thoughts away

The doors swished open and dread hit me, with my eyes still on the floor I waited for someone to talk before looking.

"Director Vance what can I help you with?" Abby asked saluting

"Nothing Abby I just need to speak with Agent Gibbs alone."

I lifted my head to see Abby and Tony leaving the lab. Nice friends huh? I looked up at Vance guiltily

"I'm sorry about the tantrum you saw earlier sir. My resignation still stands." I stood up to look him in the eye.

Strangely enough, he smiled and nodded. I was worried now Vance smiling at childish acting? Was it Armageddon?

"I hope it's not. I need an Agent to join the Team down in LA. They're a man short, one of their agents was shot recently. I want you to transfer there." I looked at him with my mouth hanging open and probably looking like an idiot

"I'm sorry sir but did my father set you up for this?" He shook his head

"We were talking about who to send when you entered with all of your grace." Now Vance was kidding, it really is the end of the world

"Alright sir. Thank you for this opportunity." I shook his hand and as I was about to leave he stopped me

"Natalie?" I turned to look at him

"He really was going to tell you today. He only found out there then he didn't want to alarm you and young Madeline." I nodded

Vance handed me my badge and gun back along with a file.

"Your transfer papers and the directions to the office in LA. They expect you in two days."

"Two days? I need to tell my daughter and get her form her friends in two days?"

"Better get working Agent Gibbs"

Vance walked out, leaving me there by myself. I hung my head

"I'm so doomed"

Like it?????? Reviews are lots of love 3


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing they made me smile. Well I don't know if they meet at the very end of this chapter or the next.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCSI LA

Chapter 2

Washington NPOV

I went back up to the bullpen to find it deserted except for Tony, who was packing up

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around. He looked at me sadly

"Gibbs gave us a day off. Do you know why?" he seemed kind of ticked of at me but I let it roll off my back.

"Yeah. Goodbye Tony." He nodded before leaving. Sighing I walked out to my car

I was driving to my father' house knowing that he would be drinking and working on the boat that would never fit out of the door. I was almost there when my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID it was Maddy.

"Hey Maddy."

"Where are you? I wake up and all I find is a note saying not to go to school." I sighed

"I had to go to work. Listen I'll be home in an hour. I have to talk to you so don't go anywhere."

"Ok Mom"

She hung up the phone leaving me to finish my drive to my father's alone. I drove in his driveway then parked. Hesitating I took the keys out and slowly walked up to the house. I knocked but like I thought, no answer came. I tested the doorknob to see it unlocked. I walked in and went to the door that led down to the basement. I walked down the creaky steps to see my father holding a glass out to me. I shook my head

"I have to drive," I said coming down the last step. I instantly felt regret for what happened, especially when I saw the bruise on his face.

"Dad" I started but he shook his head

"I know. I would have reacted the same way. You are my daughter through and through" I smiled

"So I'm not grounded?" I joked. He smiled a bit

"No you're not grounded. Quite the opposite really. Did Vance talk to you?" I nodded

"Yeah. We leave in two days. The tickets say the plane leaves at noon." He chuckled

"How are you going to get Madeline up for that?" I shook my head and leaned against the work desk

"I have no idea. I don't even know how I'm going to tell her. Two days is not enough time for a kid to say goodbye to everything she loves."

"Tell her Callen is alive and she'll move in a night." I nodded and watched him refill his glass. I grabbed it and put it on my other side

"You need to slow down." He nodded and sat down in the old, unstable chair

"You know I loved you right, that I do love you?" I smiled

"More than anything. I mean you are my father through and through." he laughed

"Smartass."

"Yeah I am. Do you have any boxes? I'm going to need about a hundred" I sighed realizing how much I had to do in such a short period.

"Relax you'll have help." I looked at him

"Are you going to help sell my car and house?" He nodded and stood up

"Yes and I'll mail all of your stuff to you. Just bring the necessities in your luggage then buy paper plates and fast food." I laughed

"Oh Maddy will love that." He pulled me into a hug

"You girls can do it. You're both strong and stubborn." I nodded against his chest

"Thank you daddy." He kissed the top of my head

"Come on let's go load up those boxes." I nodded and followed him up the stairs and out of the basement.

Dad must have called Maddy to tell her I was on my way home because she was sitting on the front steps waiting for me. She saw my car over filled with cardboard boxes and raised an eyebrow

"What's with the cardboard?" I put an arm around her and walked into the house. Her big brown eyes looked at me worried

"Mom tell me what's going on" I smiled

"Ok" Her face turned into shock

"Ok? You're actually going to tell me?" I nodded and sat us down on the couch

"Maddy you remember me telling you about your dad right?" She nodded and looked at me like I was being a dunce

"Of course. He was shot and it almost killed you." I nodded. I'm just going to have to blurt it out. Damn she's going to get mad.

"Well, he's alive. He lives in LA" He eyes immediately began to tear and she looked at me in wonder

"That's what you found out last night." Again I nodded and pulled her into my side

"When are we leaving?" she asked causing me to be stunned

"What?" I asked staring at her in awe

"Come on he's alive we have to go see him. I'll call everyone tonight and tell them we're moving."

I thanked god that had to have helped with this one. This was going so much better than I would have ever imagined. I handed her the file folder and she flipped it open and jumped up, pacing the floor in front of me.

"Great see they got a house already, we can pay it off when we sell this one. The gave you a car. Oh wow that is a gorgeous car, the gave you this? Your job rocks. They have a list of schools for me, which reminds me I'll have to go in tomorrow and get my transfer papers but you'll have to come because they won't give them to me. And we have to start packing. We have a lot of-"

"Maddy!" she stopped her rambling and looked at me

"Yeah?" she asked normally. I gestured to her

"What is all of this?" She looked at me with determination in her eyes

"Mom this is a chance to a have a life with my father. I'd pack this house and get on a plane tonight if you asked. Since it seems the big stuff is all figured out, all we have to do is pack." I pulled her back down on the couch and trapped her in a tight hug

"When did you get so grown up?" I asked in wondering. She giggled

"When you weren't looking. Come on Mom we have a lot of crap to pack." I sighed

"Yeah we do. Why do we have so much crap anyway?" She shrugged

"We're women we like to keep stuff" I nodded and sat there while she ran out to the car.

I truly have the best kid in the world. She never asks for much, she takes care of herself, and she tries to see everything from all sides. I snuggled back in the couch and relaxed until Maddy pulled me off.

That night Abby, Tony and Dad all came by to help us pack and get ready for the big move. It took all night and most of the morning of the next day to pack and label all of the boxes. Maddy and I drove down to her school and got her papers. Her friends all surrounded her while I was in the office, I have never seen so many crying high school girls, even in those crappy after school dramas. I was still worried about Maddy because she didn't seem that upset about uprooting her entire life.

When the plane landed the day after, Maddy and I retrieved our luggage and dropped our jaws as soon as we stepped out of the airport. This place was paradise, even the airport look amazing. The weather was hot and beautiful, the people were all good-looking which I found sickening but hay this is LA. The cab pulled up to a small house where two cars sat in the driveway. I frowned as I paid the driver, we pulled out large lugged form the back and rolled it up to the house. Not knowing what to expect I took out my gun and pushed Maddy behind me.

"Stay quiet." I told her as I opened the door cautiously.

I went in checking all the corners, no one was there. When I stepped closer to the kitchen, I could smell pizza and see the lights on. I turned sharply to look in the kitchen. A very tiny, woman standing there putting drinks in the fridge. She looked over, saw my gun and turned back to what she was doing

"Agent Gibbs, as cautious as your father I see." I put my gun away and let Maddy follow me in. Maddy looked at the woman then back to me. I shrugged my shoulder

"You know me but I have no clue who you are" The woman closed the fridge door and walked over to me.

The woman barely came up to my chest, she stuck her hand out and smiled at Maddy.

"My name is Hetty, I am the head of the NCIS branch here is Los Angeles." She let go of my hand and shook Maddy's

"You must be young Madeline. Very nice to meet you. You do look a lot like him." I coughed and Hetty turned to me

"So you know?" She nodded

"Eric does as well, he was told by Abby so he could keep that part of your file from the rest of the team." I nodded that sounded like Abby. She always was protective.

"What time should I be in for briefing?" She smiled for a moment

"9:30 do not be late Agent Gibbs." I nodded. Maddy gestured to the pizza and fridge

"Thank you for the drinks and food that was very kind of you."

"My agents need to eat. Now get plenty of rest, you'll be working with Sam tomorrow." I nodded again

"Thank you. Have a goodnight" She smiled over at Maddy again

"Goodnight dears." She left and we stood silent until we heard her car drive off.

Maddy and I started to laugh. Maddy opened the box up and took a slice then sat on the counter

"She's nice but weird." I took a piece then took a large bite

"I can't wait for work tomorrow. You, we actually have to go find a school today. We still have an hour before schools are through."

Maddy went into the file folder and pulled out a flyer from a school

"I want to go to this one. It has a great art program." I plucked it form her grasp and read through the pamphlet. It seems like a reasonable school and maybe she like it better since she picked it.

"Sure let's go." Maddy stopped

"Do you know where you're going?" I scoffed

"They have directions on the back. I'll just get to the main street and go from there." She shook her head and got in the passenger's side.

I looked at my new car and started to drool. Hetty had gotten me an old muscle car. It was a '62 Chevy impala in black. I savoured the moment I got in the car. Maddy looked at me

"Are you crying?" She asked me in disbelief

"It's so pretty." She laughed and we went off.

That night I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. All I could think of was his reaction when he sees me tomorrow. I wondered if he had a family, a wife or kid. I rolled over trying to get comfortable but my thoughts kept going to him.

C POV

I laid in the hospital again. Sam was sitting beside me reading one of his car magazines. I sat the bed up and looked over to him

"So what's the new guy like?" I asked out of boredom. He looked at me like I was nuts

"You've met Dom. Did you hit your head on the way down?" I chuckled

"No the guy they brought in to fill in for me?" He shook his head

"Don't know we haven't met her. All Eric will tell us is that she is transferring from DC and will be here tomorrow. When we tried to ask Hetty she practically laughed in our faces."

I nodded, it sounded like Hetty.

"Did you see a picture?" Sam nodded. I waited

"So?" He raised an eyebrow

"So what?" I sighed

"Is she hot?" He laughed

"Oh yeah. That woman has a body and curves in all the right places. Maybe I should take her out to dinner. You know welcome her to the team" I laughed again

"Right. Bet she turns you down" He scoffed

"Twenty bucks says she accepts" We shook hands

When Sam left, I looked up at the ceiling and my thoughts drifted back to what I had been thinking about since I got shot….Natalie. I didn't tell anyone she was alive but once they let me out of the hospital I was going straight to her. I wonder what my daughter was like? Was she a sporty kind of girl, or prissy? Oh god I hope she's not prissy. With Nat raising her, I doubt it. I let my thoughts run and eventually I let sleep wash over me.

SO?????????????? I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

I know it's been awhile. Sorry hope this makes up for it. The meeting all of you are waiting for.

Disclaimer: same as every other one. I'm still just a poor college student

Chapter 3

The sun was just coming up when I decided to get out of bed and get ready for my new job in paradise. By the time I was showered and dressed Maddy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I stood holding a cup of coffee I had bought from the corner café. She raised an eyebrow at the steaming cup.

"I bought us breakfast from around the corner. Your pancakes are in the paper bag."

The silence between us was thick and uncomfortable. Maddy was chowing down on her breakfast while keeping her eyes on me. I tried to ignore the look but quickly got agitated

"What?" I snapped. She took a drink of her chocolate milk

"Aren't you scared or nervous about today? I mean I only have to start a new school, you have to start a new job where Dad works."

I sighed and put my cup down. She was always worrying about me. The kid acted like she was my age.

"Maddy of course I'm scared and nervous, but what good will it do if I'm pacing the room or crying my eyes out? I just don't want you worrying about me. Go have fun at school. Whatever happens, it happens. I love you kid."

I kissed the top of her head and took my coffee back into my hands. We fell into a more comfortable silence while Maddy finished her meal. I smiled and snuck a glance at her

"I just hope he's as hot as he was 15 years ago."

Maddy stared at me with a mixture of disgust and amusement. We looked at each other and started laughing. She wiped her face and went upstairs to get ready. When she came back down I held in a laugh

"You sure you like art that much?" she looked down at her uniform and back up at me

"Apparently. You laugh and I'll put you in a nursing home when you get old." I nodded trying not to let her see the giggles I was holding in.

"Let's get you to school on time." I said putting my gun on my hip and taking my keys in my hands.

Later, after watching Maddy march into the stuffy, art school without any fears I pulled up to a plain building. I took in a few breaths then followed my daughter's example and got out of the car. When I entered the building, Hetty walked up to me, looking over me with a judging eye. She nodded then looked up at my face

"Good morning Ms. Gibbs. Come this way, everyone is upstairs waiting for you."

I followed the small woman up a large case of stairs leading to a tech, lab. When we reached the top, five people stood facing a large screen with my picture on it. Hetty put a hand on my arm to stop me. I looked at her to see her holding a finger to her lips. I smiled while leaning against the doorway

"She's pretty but does she have what it takes to be a good agent? Has she ever been undercover before?" Kensi, the only woman asked defensive about me coming into her territory. The guy I remembered as Eric, Abby's surfer, geek, scoffed

"Ah yeah. She's been doing this kind of work since the 90's. She was one of the youngest agents to go undercover." Sam, the chiselled, black god Abby referred to uncrossed his arms and opened a file on the screen.

"That might be so but a bunch of her information is blocked. Can't you get in Eric?" I decided it was a good time to let them know I was there

"That's because I've pissed off a lot of powerful people." They all turned around, their faces blushing and a semi guilty look on their faces.

"I know all of you already, thanks to my friends from the Washington branch and apparently you're getting to know me. " I tilted my head smiling, I looked at all of them and my smile faltered when I noticed the one person missing was Callen. I coughed and took my professional stance

"Do we have a case to work?" I asked. Hetty stepped in front of me

"Everyone this is Natalie Gibbs, she is stepping in while Callen is away and she might decide to stay after his return. Eric let's get started."

I stepped up to Kensi and leaned in

"Don't worry, you could probably kick my ass" I smiled at her as her face brightened.

"Geoffrey Matthews, a marine sent home from his third tour. Found him washed up on the beach with a bullet in his head and a playing card in his hand." Hetty started then left the room letting us get to work

Sam stepped up to the screen and began to look through files.

"Says here, he wasn't married, the only family he has is a sister that lives in the valley, and his only documented friend is a Toby Jenkins who is in the same platoon as Matthews." I walked up looking at the pictures that still littered the screen

"Water would have washed away most of the evidence. He was shot in the forehead, at point blank suggests it was done by a pro. Maybe we should talk to this Toby Jenkins, see if he was hanging around with anyone in particular."

Sam nodded at me then looked over to his left where Kensi stood clearing her throat

"Look for any women in his life. The playing card was a queen of hearts." He nodded again and led me out of the building.

Sam and Natalie drove to the first location Eric had uploaded to their GPS. Natalie looked at Sam and hoped she could get any information from him.

"I'm sorry about your partner," she said breaking the ice.

"Yeah me too. He's a good guy" She nodded and took in a breath

"So he was shot? Shouldn't we be investigating it?" Sam's grip on the steering wheel tightened

"The LAPD has jurisdiction, why all the questions?" Natalie scratched the back of her neck

"Just that he's infamous. My pervious boss talked about him a lot." Natalie preyed Sam didn't connect the dots. Sam snuck a look at her

"You came from Washington right?" Natalie bit her lip

"Yup." Sam nodded

"You worked with Gibbs? The scary ass, old guy that was here a couple weeks ago?" Natalie sucked in her laughed

"Again yup. That's him old and scary."

Sam stopped the car at a small, house with flags flapping over the roof. Natalie noticed how dead the flowerbeds were and how dirty the outside of the house looked. Sam knocked on the door and waited until a man opened the door wearing bright, yellow, rubber gloves. They withdrew their badges

"Hello Toby Jenkins? I'm Agent Hanna and this is Agent Gibbs"

As Sam said, her last name he looked like a light bulb went off in his head. He looked at Natalie as the solider shook her hand and gave her a bright smile.

They walked into the house to see most of it sparkling clean and smelling of fresh lemons. Toby turned to face them, took of his gloves and smiled

"Sorry about the house. It always gets disgusting when I go away. I live alone so when no one is here, dirt just builds up. What do you need me for?"

"Geoffrey Matthews. We understand he was you're friend?" Sam asked. Toby's smile dropped

"Geoff? What happened to him? Is everything alright?" Natalie put a hand on the man's shoulder

"Toby, Geoff was murdered. We need you to help us find his killer by answering a few questions. Do you think you could do that for us?" Toby nodded

"Of course, anything to help. I can't believe someone would kill him. He was the nicest guy." Natalie nodded

"Toby, do you know if Geoff had a girlfriend or if he hung around with any new women?"

Toby walked over to his self and handed Natalie a picture. She looked at it then handed it to Sam.

"Her name is Alice May Therwell. Geoff met her when we were on a road trip last year. We stopped off in Georgia and there she was in overalls and unloading her truck. He fell fast, said he was going to purpose when we got back."

Sam handed the picture back to the mourning solider

"Where does Alice May live?"

The agents walked out of the house leaving the solider to mourn his friend. When they got to the car Sam looked over the hood.

"So Gibbs? Any relation to the older, more male Gibbs?" Natalie smiled at him

"Yeah that old, scary guy is my father."

Natalie laughed and entered the car as Sam shook off the panic. Sam got in the car and turned the engine on. Before pulling out, he looked at Natalie.

"You're not going to tell him what I said are you?" She gave him a smile

"Nah, not until you piss me off." Sam smiled and started to drive.

As they came up on the house Geoffrey Matthews and his girlfriend owned, Natalie bit her lip

"You know since we got this done quickly we could always stop by the hospital and visit your partner." She watched as he gave her a quick look

"You a fan girl or something?" Natalie nodded

"Or something." Sam licked his lips

"You go out to dinner with me then we can drop by after this."

Natalie held in a scoff and nodded, knowing it was her only chance.

"Deal."

They got out of the car and walked up the stone path. Natalie saw the door jarred open and nodded to Sam. They both pulled their guns out and advanced on the house. When they got in, they cleared the front rooms and stood listening. They heard banging and moans. Natalie pointed to the left of the back hallway and led holding her gun out. She had her back against the wall beside the door as Sam gripped the handle. Together they burst into the room to find the girlfriend with another, much older man. Sam and Natalie both tilted their heads to the right and looked at the woman

"NCIS ma'm get dressed and meet us in the hall please." Sam stated before they walked out of the room.

Both looked amazed, Natalie shook her head

"That woman has got to do a lot of yoga to get into that position." Sam nodded

"The question is why is she in bed with gramps when her supposed fiancée was killed?"

Alice May walked out holding her silk robe closed. Her long, curly, blonde hair fell around her in a mess and sweat was glistening off of her head. She looked more than a little angry

"What are you doing in here? And why the hell did you just jump in and stare?" she asked glaring at them

"Geoffrey Matthews you remember him?" The woman scoffed at Natalie

"Of course. He hasn't come home in three days." Natalie bit her tongue and let Sam take over

"He's dead." Her face paled and led them into the living room to finish her interview.

After walking out of the house Sam and Natalie looked at each other and shook their heads at the sleazy, country bumpkin. They got in the car and looked at each other again

"So did you believe a word that came out of her mouth?" Natalie asked buckling her seatbelt

"Nope, not after seeing Gramps in bed with her then seeing no tears. What kind of woman doesn't break down after hearing her boyfriend was murdered?"

"The guilty kind. Maybe we should put Dom on surveillance?" Sam nodded

"Yeah that sounds good. Are you sure you want to go see Callen?" Natalie's heart skipped a beat as she held the tears of joy and nodded.

The drive there was quiet. Natalie was trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach and get her emotions in check. Sam on the other hand was trying to figure her out and why she wanted to go see Callen so bad. When the hospital came into view, Natalie's chest tightened and her heart started to pump faster.

Sam opened the door and Natalie caught a glimpse of Callen in the bed. She sucked in air and held her stomach. Sam looked at her weirdly

"You ok?" he asked. Natalie staring at the floor nodded

"Go in I'll be a minute."

Sam walked in to find Callen watching the latest baseball game on the TV that hung from the ceiling. Callen sat up, happy to have company. He set the remote down on the bed and smiled at his friend

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? Slacker" Sam chuckled

"I brought the new girl. I think she's throwing up. She's such a rookie." He laughed more. Callen looked at the door then at Sam. Natalie walked in catching his eyes.

The pair stared at each other holding in the waterfall of emotions they both felt. They began to smile. Sam looked between the pair confused

"She's no rookie Sam. She's an old pro." Callen said never blinking. Natalie's smile grew

"I was taught by the best." Natalie replied her voice becoming shaky. Sam slowly stepped back towards the door.

"I'm going to get some coffee." He left them alone staring at one another.

Natalie walked over letting the tears fall from her face. Callen grabbed her hand and pulled her down. They held each other tightly while Natalie began to sob and Callen let a slow stream of tears down his cheeks. Callen let her go to bring her in for a fierce kiss. They put all of their passion into that one kiss. After needing air to breath the held each other again.

"I thought you were dead." Natalie whispered into his ear. He squeezed her tighter.

"So did I. Granger told me you were dead. I missed you."

Natalie breathed in his scent never wanting to forget it. Smelt the same, like wood and cinnamon mixed with his own natural scent. Natalie pulled back wiping her face

"All these years. I…I….I love you so much Cal." She sniffed. He caressed her face like he always did.

"I never stopped loving you. I think about you everyday."

Natalie glided her hands from his chest up to his face. She kissed him like he'd disappear if she let go. They parted when Sam coughed from the door. He walked over and handed Natalie a tissue and a coffee. He looked at Callen

"So you've met. I hope or else that's a record for mankind." They chuckled.

Natalie wiped her face and smiled up at Sam

"I told you or something. I just didn't tell you what the something was."

Callen looked at Sam

"Guess you owe me ten bucks" Sam raised an eyebrow then laughed

"Nope" The smile fell from his face

"She agreed to go on a date if I brought her here." Callen pointed

"Doesn't count. Bribery is cheating" Sam shook his head before taking a sip of his coffee

"It counts. You owe me ten bucks." Natalie just sat back and drank her coffee as they bickered. She sat up and crossed her arms.

"So when did you two get married?" both men looked at her. Natalie looked at Callen

"Glad to know when you thought I was dead you went for a handsome man. It's reassuring." She smiled at him, eyes sparkling

"Please you know the only one I was ever going to marry was and is you." Natalie sat up quickly as Sam spilt coffee on his shirt

"What?" The both asked staring at him in shock.

For Sam it was a huge surprise to hear Callen, the lone wolf talk about marriage. As for Natalie, she was shocked that he ever considered purposing. Callen sunk back into his bed

"You know because we were so in love and hope we still are and you know we wanted a family…big family and you know all that stuff. Please stop staring at me, you two are freaking me out." He mumbled fast

All three jumped when Sam's cell phone went off. Sam answered still staring at Callen.

"Natalie we've got to go. Kensi and Dom spotted another solider at Alice May's place. When they went to investigate a scream, they found both the solider and Alice May dead. Guess what was on the floor next to them?"

"Queen of hearts?" Natalie asked standing up. Sam nodded

"See ya later G" Natalie handed Sam her coffee and walked up to Callen. She kissed him quickly

"Be back later with a friend." She said before catching up to Sam.

Callen sat back in his bed. He turned on his side and pulled the bedside drawer open. He pulled out a picture. Callen looked down at the picture he had studied for hours everyday. His heart was finally feeling like it was full after being able to hold the woman he had loved for so many years. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe in her scent again, remember what she felt like in his arms, and the taste of her lips.

He fell asleep holding the picture close to his chest.

I stirred when I heard voices coming from inside my room. I didn't remember when I fell asleep or even if Natalie was a dream. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the people who had entered my room.

"He's asleep dear. Maybe you should come back later." A soft woman's voice suggested

"I can't. Please can I at least sit here until he wakes up? Please it's important" A young, strong voice pleaded

"Alright but be quiet." The first voice said.

I waited until the door clicked close and cracked open an eye. The young, girl's back was to me but I could tell it was Madeline. I closed my eye and cut off the tears that tried to break free. Her hair was longer than in the picture I held in my hand. It was dark brown like mine which clashed with her hideous uniform that was brown and purple. I peeked again to see her trying to find a place to put the canvas she was holding. I opened my other eye and pointed to the wall in front of me

"That would be a good place for it." Madeline jumped up, and turned to me with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. She closed it and gulped loudly

"Umm I'm Madeline. I'm…I'm…I'm.." She looked like she was trying to hold in her emotions like we tended to do.

"I know, you're my daughter."

I opened my arms hoping she would accept me. She ran over and clutched onto me like I was about to turn into smoke. She squeezed tight and I let out a choke for air. She loosened her hold and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand

"Sorry." She said with a ghost of a smile.

We sat there staring at each other like Natalie and I did before. She sat smiling brightly causing me to smile back. My internal paternal instincts kicked in

"Shouldn't you be in school right now? It's only 1 PM" She blushed and looked down

"Well. I was in in art class and I painted this awesome piece then I thought I should share it with a parent. Since Mom is at work I thought I'd just bring it over here for you to see." She smiled trying to act innocent. I laughed

"You are so Natalie's kid. She uses the same smile to get out of trouble. I won't tell if you don't" She brightened more, which I thought was impossible.

"So what soon to be famous painting did you bring me?" I asked sitting up.

"Right" Madeline picked the picture up and faced it towards me.

She was gifted. The painting was breathtaking. It had swirls of purple, green and blue in the background with two silhouettes painted in a bright white held each other on the bottom. She pointed to the top of the canvas

"This is to represent the mixture of emotions I had about everything that happened in the last couple days. And this" She pointed down at the figures

"This is to represent our meeting each other for the first time. I knew it would be heart warming and uplifting." I looked at her amazed

"You're really good Madeline. This is amazing, you should really focus on your skills." She smiled

"You can call me Maddy. I am focusing on my art skills, that's why I'm in this." She gestured to the uniform

"Otherwise I would have changed schools by now. I have to ask you a question which you might not want to answer but I need you to answer because it means a lot to me to know, you know and it would drive me crazy unless-"

"Maddy!" she looked over at me

"Sorry I tend to babble. Why didn't you come look for us. If you weren't dead then why not find Mom?" I took her hand

"I thought she was dead and I never knew you existed or else I would have looked for her and you all over the world."

I looked at her nod of approval and sighed. I stroked her hair and pulled her to sit.

"Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything." I said eagerly

"I like sports, I'm trying out for the volleyball team. I obviously love art but I also like music. I tried to play the guitar but fail miserably. I have too much energy, I tend to babble as you've experienced. I like to read and love to watch movies, Mom and I have a movie night every week. I'm really close to Mom, same with Grandpa. Grandpa always takes me out to dinner then we either hang out working on his boat in the basement or he takes me to the range." I stopped her

"He takes you to the range, like firing range? As is guns?" She nodded her head. I sat shocked Natalie would allow Gibbs to bring our daughter there. Maddy must have noticed my confused look and smiled

"Mom doesn't know. He's been bringing me there since I was ten. He said I should be prepared, so that if anything ever happened I'd be ready." I nodded slowly.

She tilted her head

"What about you? Do you like mango's? Cause Mom hates them same with sour candy and really spicy food."

I smiled remembering mine and Natalie's first date at the Cuban restaurant in Miami I had found. She tried to dance the entire time we were there. Never wanted to leave. She looked beautiful. I looked back at my daughter who was watching me dream about her mother.

"You were thinking about Mom weren't you?"

Again, she amazed me. I smirked at her

"How do you know if I was or not? I asked playing with her

"You looked peaceful, happy and trouble free. She looks the same when she thinks about you. Always has and probably always will."

I shook my head with a smile "You're a good kid." She shrugged

"I know Mom tells me everyday. Thanks me for not getting in trouble and I thank her for not getting shot. It's part of the daily routine."

Her cell phone rang. Maddy pulled it out and looked down then looked up at me with a scared look on her face.

"It's Mom." she said staring at the phone. I took it from her hands

"Don't worry. She can't get mad at me. We just reunited, she's not going to get angry." I smiled cockily

I flipped open the phone and answered arrogantly. When she heard my voice, she started to yell at me. I held the phone away from my ear and looked at Maddy who nodded

"Told ya so." she muttered. I put the phone back to my ear

"Ok Nat. Yeah I'll tell her. Sorry. Hay! Oh, come on this is the first time I've ever met my daughter. Be sensible please? Fine I'll tell her. Love you." I hung the phone up and passed it back to Maddy

"Yeah she was mad. She said that you get to unpack all of the boxes and you have to stay here until she gets off of work." Maddy nodded then shrugged

"Could've been worse. That was easy, probably because you answered. Good idea by the way."

AN: OK so more is on the way I promise. Love all of those that review. Hopefully you make it a tradition.


	5. Chapter 4

Again thanks to all of those that reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or it's characters and plot

Chapter 4

Sam and I got back HQ to find everyone looking up at the screen where new crime scene photos were posted. Kensi was pacing in front of the screen

"We have photos of the unknown solider but it's only his back" she said while stopping to look at us

"Have you looked for his reflection in any of the pictures?" I asked looking through the surveillance photos

"Yes but we found nothing. This guy knows what he's doing."

"What about the cards?" Sam asked

"They are a specialty brand sold only in Beijing" Eric replied

"Do a check for any American soldier that came home from China recently. Pay more attention to those that have been the special forces unit." I said starting to think

"Or anyone with background specialty in firearms." Sam added in. Eric typed on his computers and brought a list up onto the large screen.

"We have 5 names but three are recently deceased including our victim Geoffrey Matthews. That leaves 2 names Toby Jenkins and Rory Hinkle."

I turned to Sam "Think Jenkins can be the killer?"

He pursed his lips "I honestly have no clue. Kensi, you and Dom go interview Hinkle. Natalie you and I will go see Jenkins again." I nodded

As we walked out to Sam's car again my phone went of. Seeing it was Maddy's school I picked up quickly

"Hello?" I answered while opening the car door and getting in

"Hello Ms. Gibbs?" I closed the car door

"Yes this is she." Sam looked over at me confused. I shrugged and waited

"Umm yes this is-"

"I know who you are. Can you please hurry I'm at work." The woman sounded like she got slapped as she gasped

"Well, Madeline is missing from school."

"What! You lost my daughter?!" Sam looked over at me concerned

"No ma'm she left the premises after her double period of art. She never returned for her English class. We do not tolerate missing school." I was seeing red now.

"Excuse me! You fucking lost my daughter and you're talking about tolerance?! I want a meeting with the principle and don't worry I'll find her myself!"

I snapped my phone shut and closed my eyes. I took a few breaths and looked over to see Sam staring at me

"So?" He said tapping the steering wheel. I put my finger up

"1 minute, I have a clue to where she is."

I opened my phone again and dialled my daughter's cell phone number. I waited three rings until someone answered

"Hello?" It was Callen

"What the hell are you doing answering her phone! She tracked you down didn't she? OH she is doomed when I get a hold of her!"

"It's OK Nat" he said trying to calm me down

"Don't you it's OK Nat me Cal! It's not alright she's skipping school! She's going to be punished, she's going to unpack every single box by herself and she's cleaning the entire house!

"Yeah I'll tell her" I got madder hearing how calm he was about her dismissing school

"Why didn't you phone me as soon as she got there!"

"Sorry?" he tried I let out a frustrated groan

"I can't believe you were going to let her just skip and get away with it. That is totally irresponsible!"

"Hay! Oh come on this is my first time meeting our daughter" He tried to plead our daughter's case

"So I was bringing her by after school. Her missing school is reckless and irresponsible and really not like her. She's not going to become a rebel just because you're here."

"Be sensible please?" I sighed

"Tell her that she stays there with you until I get off of work. Then she is in for a world of trouble. She doesn't leave that room you hear me Cal?" I started to cool off

"Yeah I'll tell her. Love you" I let a little smile out

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone to see Sam with his hand holding up his head. He smiled at me

"You have a teenager don't you?" He asked almost laughing

"Yup. Don't you love family drama. Teenagers with their wild emotions and hormones."

Sam put the car into drive and headed off

"So you and Cal have a kid together?" I bit my lip trying to decide whether or not to tell him.

"Yeah but he didn't know" Sam looked even more shocked

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I thought he was dead, and vice versa." Sam frowned

"Sorry" I shrugged

"History, everyone has it. So speaking of his history, did Callen you know….date a lot?" Sam chuckled

"No, hardly ever I think he's been on two unsuccessful dates since I've known him. We encounter a lot of other cops and he has a rule which I'm positive is because of you." I perked up

"Really" Sam let out another chuckle

"Yeah he won't date law enforcement." I nodded understanding why he'd have such a rule

"So what's the plan?" I asked leaning back in the seat

"You're going to put this in your ear." He reached into the glove box while keeping his eyes on the road and pulled out a little box with a ear piece in it

"You're going in alone. Make him think you have a thing for him then get the information we need out of him." I nodded and put the piece in my ear.

"Simple and yet so affective."

Sam stopped the car across the street from Jenkins' house and put in an ear piece of his own. He gave me a small mic to put on my shirt.

"Ready to go in?" I nodded

"Ready as I ever will be."

I got out of the car and headed up the small pathway I had travelled once already. I knocked on the familiar door and waited for the man to open the door. When he did open it, he was surprised to see me there.

"Agent Gibbs what are you doing here?" He asked smiling. I gave him a sly smile

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you. Make sure you were alright." Jenkins nodded

"I'm as fine as can be expected just heard that my two close friends were killed"

"_We never told him about Alice May. Look innocent crush won't get this guy. You're going to have to be the vixen type." _

I almost groaned then got in character. I trailed a finger up from the arm he had on the doorframe to his shoulder then over to his chest.

"I was thinking we could talk over a drink or something. Maybe cheer you up, I can be very pleasing."

I held in a laugh as Sam chuckled _"Nice" _He said as Toby Jenkins invited me inside

Jenkins walked into his kitchen

"Beer?" He asked looking at me from over the fridge door. I smiled

"Beer would be great" I took the second he went to open the beers to talk to Sam

"Get close to the door and ready to enter."

I turned back to see Jenkins walk over to me. I took the beer and took a nice gulp

"Refreshing" I said lamely trying to be seductive. Apparently this guy was easy because he gave me a smile

"Why don't we sit down" I nodded and followed him to the ugly, blue couch

"So were you very close to Alice May?" I asked taking another drink

"Yeah, we became friends when she and Geoff started dating."

"Did you know about the College Professor she was having sex with?" He looked didn't look surprised but angered

"No, I knew about singer and the book keeper though." He look down angry, I tried to bait him

"She mustn't have loved her boyfriend very much. He must have been a toy like all the other men she was seeing. She never cared for any of them. If anything she made them all look like fools." His anger grew

"No!" I raised an eyebrow

"No? She was having sex with multiple men at once. You can't tell me they truly didn't know about each other" He stood up shaking

"No she loved me!" I stood up and took a step back

"You?" I asked hoping he'd go on

"Yeah, I was having a thing with her behind Geoff's back. She never loved him but me, she confessed her undying love to me. But then again it did die right along with her."

He grabbed a pistol from under the chair cushion and pointed at me, while I had my gun out and ready

"So Toby what do we do now? Either of us tries to pull the trigger the other will know and shoot."

"I'm a good shot, I can get you before you even register I pulled" He gloated, I bit my tongue

"So was it you that shot Geoff, Alice May and her Professor?" He laughed manically

"Of course it was, Geoff was going to purpose so I got rid of him. Then when I went to tell AM we were free of him I find her in the sack with the old man. I killed both to put her in her place. She begged me not to kill her as she watched him die."

"Why the playing cards?" I asked trying to buy some time. He shrugged

"Tried to make it look more like the mafia. Now Agent Gibbs I only have one question for you"

"What is it Toby?"

"Are you going to beg like that slut?"

I smiled and shook my head

"No I have a partner with a gun" He looked confused and turned his head to find Sam's gun in his face

"Put it down or say goodbye"

Jenkins glared over at me but put his gun down on the couch. As he was putting his hands up he grabbed Sam's gun and manuvered it away from the Agent. Jenkins pointed the gun at me and was about to pull the trigger but I was faster and shot him in the chest. I walked over to Sam and handed his gun back to him

"Thanks" he said holstering his gun

"No problem." I patted his shoulder

Sam and I sat outside on the stone steps watching the paramedics load Toby Jenkins into the ambulance. Once they left with a police escort Sam and I got in his car and drove back to HQ. When we entered we found everyone sitting around a rectangular table surrounded by metal lattice. Sam and I sat down in the empty spots

"Good job guys" Kensi said watching us sit back to relax

"Yes very good job." Hetty said walking over to the table

"But you left one stone unturned" Sam and I perked up hearing this. A smile came to the tiny woman's face

"Your paperwork" Sam and I groaned while the rest chuckled

Sam and I sat at another table filling out the report from the days events and groaned to see another report form.

"Is it me or does it seem like paper is just popping out of nowhere?" I asked throwing down my pen

"Every report is like ten pages long. Hetty is very detailed and" he leaned in close

"She hears and sees everything"

"That I do Mr. Hanna" We jumped and looked over at her

"Ms. Gibbs I think it's time you go discipline your daughter and spend some time with Mr. Callen." With that she left. I looked over at Sam confused

"Told you." He chuckled

When I reached Callen's room at the hospital I saw Maddy and Callen laughing with each other. I walked in with my arms folded causing Callen to stop laughing

"She's here isn't she?" I heard Maddy ask Callen before turning to face me with a large smile on her face

"Hi mommy." She said

"Did you really just try to hi mommy me?" She sighed and sunk into the chair

"Hi mommy" Callen said teasingly. I smiled at him

"You're no better." He frowned and whined like a dog giving me big eyes. I smiled and walked over to him

"You two are off the hook this time but there better not be a next time." I looked at Maddy

"You if you skip school again I take away Volleyball" I turned to Callen

"And you if I hear you let her skip again I take away your extra curricular." He raised an eyebrow and I smiled mischievously at him

"Extra curricular?"

"The same extra curricular that made her" He nodded while Maddy made a fake puking sound

"Mom I'm right here"

"All apart of your punishment'

"I thought I was off the hook" I looked at her seriously

"You think unpacking the house and cleaning it all isn't off the hook?" She thought about it the nodded

"Good parenting right there." I chuckled

"Glad you agree."

I took out some money from my purse and handed it to Maddy. She looked from it to me

"I know you haven't eaten all day. Go down to the café and get yourself something. I still don't have anything from our old house so I have to pick something up anyway." She stood up and kissed my cheek

"Thanks mom" She skipped out of the room.

I turned to see Callen smiling widely

"Extra curricular?" I smiled and bent down to kiss him

"I can't wait" he said after we broke apart

We sat there just staring at each other. He put a hand up to fondle my cheek. I leaned into his touch, soaking it up and treasuring the feel of his rough hand. He brought his lips back up to mine. His lips caressed mine giving me the feeling of pleasure I hadn't felt in a long time. I bent my head forward putting more pressure into the kiss. I was pretty much leaning over top of Callen when a laugh brought us out of our embrace. We looked over to see Sam and Maddy at the door

"Do you two ever stop?" Sam asked walking in

"Are you guys going to be like this all of the time?" Maddy asked taking her place in the chair holding her food

"If it bothers you than maybe. Imagine how bad it'll get if you skip again" She grimaced

"Ok I love school, never leaving again" She took a bite out of her sandwich

"I thought I'd come by, give you company but I see you've been taken care of" Sam said leaning against the wall. Callen smiled

"Yeah, just getting to know my daughter." Sam shook his head

"I still can't believe it. G, the lone wolf has a family."

"Better get used to it. I'm not letting them get away" I smiled over at him. I stood up and quickly stole the other half of Maddy's sandwich

"Hay!" I took a bite then swallowed

"Oh come on, I haven't eaten either. Plus I had to shoot a guy today." Maddy scoffed and crossed her arms

"Please you can't use that as an excuse otherwise you'd be stealing my food everyday." I nodded and handed it back to her.

AN: So like it? Hate it? Either way press the green button then you know what to do.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long to update. I had a bit of writer's block. Still kinda, do so I apologize if it is crappy.

Disclaimer: I don not own NCIS LA or NCIS

Chapter 5

Callen sat up in his hospital bed looking at his daughter who sat across from him in a rather uncomfortable, wooden chair. Maddy swallowed the large chunk of sandwich she had been chewing then cleared her throat.

"Can you tell me about how you and mom first met?" She asked before taking another bite.

"Hasn't she told you?" He asked hurt. Maddy nodded her head

"Yeah but I want to hear your version." Maddy said through a mouth full of chicken salad

"Alright well it was 20 years ago. I was working with your grandfather down in Miami and he was the one undercover. Your mom called saying she was on a plane down to visit him so I had to go to the airport instead…"

A young G. Callen stood in the middle of Miami International waiting for a girl he didn't know. He sighed and looked down at his watch in annoyance. He had gotten there early and she was late. Just as Callen was about to throw the little sign he had made out of cardboard from a cereal box at a the woman next to him who kept tapping her foot, a beautiful young woman climbed off of the escalator.

The woman was average height with a slender but fit body. Her heart shaped face was framed by long, silky, dark brown hair. She had sunglasses pushed up onto the top of her head and a large duffle bag slung across her shoulder. Callen looked down at her legs that were being showed off by the jean skirt she wore then up to sneak a quick glance at the cleavage that peaked out from the top of her polo. She looked down at the sign in his hand then smiled and joined him. She held her hand out in front of him

"Hi I'm Natalie you must be Callen." Callen smiled and took her hand into his much larger one.

"Yeah that's me. Here let me take this from you," He said slinging the duffle onto his broad shoulder. She smiled shyly at him while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So why are you the one picking me up? Shouldn't you be on surveillance you know watching my father's back? You could have just sent a car or let me take a cab like I had suggested to him. I don't want him getting hurt because he had no one to cover him." Callen was taken back.

"Excuse me. Gibbs gave me an order and I followed it. What would you know about surveillance anyway? What are you like fifteen?" Natalie scoffed as they exited the airport

"Look here surfer boy-"

"Surfer boy?" Callen asked annoyed. He looked down at his baggy shorts, tank top and open button up then looked back up at her.

"I have to blend in. This is what they wear here. I don't want to stick out." Natalie shook her head while he went to the back of his rented car and put her bag in the trunk.

"I'm 20 which if you were any good at your job you'd know. Do your homework next time." She got in the passenger seat. Callen slammed the trunk shut then joined her in the car

"Like you did any homework on me?" He asked glaring over at her. Natalie glared back then smirked

"Your name is G. Callen there is no record of your first name not even on your birth certificate. You grew up in foster homes the longest being 4 months with a nice Russian family. A few years ago, you got into something pretty illegal but someone high up thought you could be used for good instead of evil. You tried FBI but you weren't a right fit you only lasted 2 months and the crazy world of the DEA well you were to much of a lone wolf or loose cannon for them which leads us to the CIA. And this all before your 22nd birthday. That reminds me you're only 21 so if you even think of calling me kid I'll shoot you." Callen sat there looking at her, his jaw on the ground. He closed his mouth and blinked a couple times

"What are you a robot?" He asked before turning the car on.

"Almost. My father taught me how to be an agent before I was fifteen."

A silence covered the pair as they drove to the hotel they were staying at. Callen kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He noticed she couldn't keep still, she was always moving even if it was just her fingers tapping her arm or leg. He also noticed she became nervous, as they grew closer to the hotel. Callen parked the car and got out leaving her sitting alone. Natalie took a deep breath before stepping out and followed Callen, who had retrieved her bag from the trunk, into the large hotel.

Callen opened the door to their room and held the door open for her.

"Thank you" Natalie said walking in. Callen noticed as she looked around the room she relaxed.

"Where's dad?" She asked setting her purse on the bed. Callen dropped her bag next to her purse and pointed to the computers on a fold away table.

"We have both a camera and mic on him at all times."

Natalie nodded then turned around. She opened her duffle and started ruffling through it for her toiletries and the necklace her father had given to her on her sweet sixteen. Natalie's back stiffened as she heard a gun click behind her. Raising her hands to the side Natalie straightened up and turned around to face Callen who was holding his gun at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked outraged

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" He asked in a stern voice

"I'm Natalie Gibbs, I work for the CIA same as you moron." She let her hands fall down to sit on her hips

"No you're not. You don't have a scar on your arm." Natalie raised an eyebrow

"What?" She asked confused

"Gibbs told me a story about taking his daughter to some park but he lost her and when he found her again she had fallen from some tree and tore open the back of her arm." Natalie gave him a small smile

"That was Kelly not me. Always Kelly" Natalie turned away from Callen before her tears started to show. She had to keep a strong front.

"Hey turn back around! Who's Kelly?"

"She was my little sister. She died a long time ago along with our mother."

Natalie went into her purse and grabbed the picture she always kept with her. She held it up without turning around. Callen put his gun down and walked over to her, taking the picture into his hands. In the picture, a young Gibbs held both a young Natalie and a younger girl with bright blonde hair.

"I'm sorry." Callen said giving the picture back. Natalie nodded and took a pile of stuff into the washroom with her. Callen let out a long breath before plopping down in the chair that sat in front of the computers.

Maddy had her head propped up by both hands and her eyes were big and focused on Callen.

"So you did try to shoot her. Interesting. So how did you go from that to loving each other?" She leaned back in like a small child ready for a story of grand adventure. Callen laughed

"Shear boredom."

Natalie was strewn across the bed in the hotel room while Callen sat in a chair in front of the computers. Natalie groaned. She had been there for five hours with no sign of her father returning soon. She sat up and looked at Callen.

"What is there to do in this city?" She asked in a bored tone. Callen looked up at her and smiled

"We could get something to eat?" He suggested. Natalie gave him a mischievous smile and got up. She went to her bag and grabbed a dress.

"I've got to get ready then. You should change too." She said before walking into the washroom.

Callen looked down at his outfit once more and frowned. He stood up and walked over to his bag that sat unnoticed under the bed. He unzipped the top and shuffled through the clothes. Finding a black button up he took it out, shook it then brought it up to his nose. Nodding in approval Callen slipped off his shirt and pulled the clean one over his shoulders. He finished buttoned up his shirt just in time to look up and see Natalie walk out of the bathroom wearing a short white dress.

"Where are we going?" She asked throwing her clothes onto the bed.

"I know of a little Cuban place." Natalie gave him a smile

"Sounds great," She said taking his arm.

An hour later the pair sat in the small Cuban restaurant both had an empty plate in front of them and a full drink in their hands. As the band sped up the beat, Natalie's smile grew. She stood up at dragged Callen to the tiny dance floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked following. She turned to face him then put a hand on his shoulder while still holding his hand.

"We are dancing." She said moving her hips to the music while waiting for Callen to lead.

It didn't take him long to get into the beat of the music. His hand was resting on the small of her back while their bodies moved together. They looked into each other's eyes and got lost in their own worlds. Callen smiled at the twinkle in her eyes as she laughed, he felt he could stare into them forever. Natalie watched as he looked at her with a cluster of emotions. She smiled at him hoping he'd never let go of his hold around her waist.

"From that moment in each others arms we knew something was there. We kept seeing each other and eventually grew serious until New York."

Maddy smiled like a maniac. She wiped the mayonnaise off of her chin and nodded.

"Yeah different wording same story. It's nice. I hope I find love like that some day."

Callen perked up

"What?" he asked worried. Maddy shrugged

"I just hope when I fall in love its for real"

"When you fall in love?" Callen shook his head vigorously

"No. No way. I'm locking you in a tower until you're thirty. No boys for you kid."

Maddy raised an eyebrow then got up and threw her garbage out. She walked back to Callen and kissed his cheek.

"I've got to go back to school. My lunch hour is almost up. See you later Dad. Love you"

Callen waved "Love you too. Stay away from boys!" He called as she walked out of his room.


End file.
